


Four is Better than Two

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, meeting the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

After breaking up with Will, JJ had promised herself as much as her boys that she wouldn’t introduce them to anyone new until she felt they were ready. On top of that, Y/N had two children of her own, 6-year-old Brooke and 4.5-year-old Olivia, whose father walked out on the three of them when little Olivia was just a year and a half old. 

When they started dating, JJ would leave the boys with Will while she went on dates, and Y/N would leave the girls with her parents, who’d since moved into town after Y/N’s ex left with his new mistress. “Are you sure, Y/N?” JJ asked. “I just want to be sure. I don’t want you to feel like you are putting pressure on the girls to meet me if they aren’t comfortable.”

“It’s fine, Jayge,” she replied. “They are really looking forward to it. Though the jackass still pops his head in from time-to-time pretending to be a father, I’ve let them know that I’m seeing a pretty lady that I’d like them to meet. Their only questions were can we get ice cream? Does she have kids too? Is their daddy a butthead? That was Brooke’s question. And what’s her name? So I replied sure, yes, she has two boys, no their daddy isn’t a butthead, things just didn’t work out between you, and JJ.”

“The boys are too,” JJ replied, feeling much more relieved that they were finally getting to meet. While they’d each shown the other pictures of their precious babies, they hadn’t met them in person. “So are we going to do ice cream? How about that place down the block from me?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” she said. “Half hour?”

“Sounds good,” JJ said softly. “And Y/N?”

“Yea?”

“I’m really glad we’re finally doing this. I’m so excited to meet them.”

“Me too, babe.”

—–

It had been a year of fairly infrequent dates for them to get to this point. Well that and a mess of texts and Skype dates. “Mommy is that JJ?” Brooke asked.

Looking up, she saw the beautiful blonde with her equally gorgeous sons approaching the ice cream shop. She waved excitedly, her smile crawling across her face in an instant as you pointed her girlfriend out to her boys. “Henry, Michael, this is my girlfriend, Y/N,” she said. 

They looked up at her with such curiosity Y/N couldn’t help but laugh. “Hello Henry. Hello Michael. It’s so nice to meet you. There are my girls, Brooke and Olivia.”

“Hi!” They said in unison. As JJ approached Y/N and pressed a kiss to her cheek, the children slowly approached each other and looked at the ice cream menu. Within minutes, they were all talking about what ice cream flavor they wanted. All three of the oldest ones were trying to lift Michael high enough to see the ice cream flavors. “Michael, do you want chocolate, or cotton candy, that’s the blue one, or mint? That’s the green one,” Olivia asked happily. More than Brooke, Olivia had been a “little mom” since she was born. “Mommy, can I have the brownie ice cream?”

“Of course, baby. Brooke what do you want?”

“Mint!”

“What about you Henry?” Y/N asked. Immediately, he said he wanted brownie like Olivia did and that Michael would no doubt want the blue ice cream. After ordering and paying (with JJ paying for Y/N’s girls and Y/N paying for the boys), they all sat down and started eating. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Henry asked Y/N.

“Of course.”

“How long have you been dating my mom?”

“One year.”

“Do you want to marry her?”

“Henry!” JJ exclaimed, blushing furiously, but obviously very intrigued to hear the answer.

Y/N laughed and turned toward Brooke. “Hey Brooke, do I want to marry JJ one day? What have I told you?”

Brooke “whispered” to JJ. “She said that you’re as pretty as an angel and she wants to see you walking down the aisle to her one day…and that hopefully it works out better than Daddy. He’s a butthead, I don’t know if she’s told you.”

JJ giggled and looked at Y/N, who just shrugged as she continued on talking to the boys. Their father was an ass, and she’d hate every fiber of his being if it weren’t for the fact that she had her girls because of him. “She has told me. And I promise that I won’t hurt your mommy like your daddy did.”

“Okay good,” Brooke said. She offered JJ a bite of her ice cream, which if anyone knew Brooke, she did not share her food, so that was a step in a good direction. 

“Why is their daddy a butthead?” Henry asked. 

At just two, Michael was too into his ice cream to care about anything else. 

Y/N glanced toward JJ, wondering how much Henry knew about life and relationships at 9 years old. “Well, you know how sometimes two people decide they are going to date or be in a relationship without seeing anyone else?”

Henry nodded his head.

“Well, Brooke and Olivia’s daddy decided he was going to see another lady while he was married to me, and I didn’t like that, so I told him he had to live somewhere else and that we couldn’t be married anymore.”

“He cheated on mommy,” Olivia said. Y/N was a big believer in being truthful with her girls without trying to poison them against their father. “He’s not nice to mommy. He’s nice to us when we see him, but he was mean to mommy.”

“That’s not nice,” Henry said, scooping a little bit of his own ice cream into Michael’s now-empty cup. “It just didn’t work out between our mom and dad.”

“I know, sweetpea,” Y/N said, giving Henry a little, comforting squeeze. “I’m sorry, but you know both of your parents love you very much right?”

Henry nodded again. “Yup. He’s got a new girlfriend now too. She’s really nice. So does that mean Henry and I have four parents now?”

“Kind of,” JJ said. “You can call Y/N by her first name for now and if she ever wants to put a ring on it, we can talk about you calling her something different.” 

After the conversation with the kids died out, they started talking amongst themselves. “That went so much better than I thought!” JJ said excitedly, glancing over at the group of four playing with Michael’s trucks. “I’m so relieved.” She rested her head on Y/N’s shoulder, while Y/N grabbed her hand under the table.

“I was afraid too. But I’d say they’re getting along well.” She smiled and turned into JJ, kissing her forehead. “Maybe next time we can go to the park?”

“That sounds amazing,” she sighed. “And maybe after that we can try dinner at the other’s place? With the whole family?”

“Are we gonna be a family?” Y/N asked. 

“You tell me,” she giggled. “You’re the one who wants to put a ring on it.”

Y/N ran her fingers over JJ’s ring finger. “That I do. But let’s make sure the kids love each other first, okay?”

“Definitely. I’d say we’re off to a good start.”


	2. Sandy Family

For nearly two years, she’d been collecting every picture imaginable, every sticker in creation and every textured piece of paper to make a scrapbook of some kind for JJ. It would include pictures of the two of them, naturally, but it would also include pictures of them with the kids - and even her parents and JJ’s ex, Will. One, giant, happy family that she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. 

The book was done; Henry, Michael, Brooke and Olivia had each made their own page as well, picking out their favorite family pictures so the book had a personal touch from all of them. Today was going to be a fun day at the beach; Y/N planned on giving JJ the book today - along with something else hopefully. Just as she flipped toward the last page, which she’d added just the day before, she couldn’t help but blush. The last page asked a very important question; it was the kind that went along with the small velvet box in her beach bag. “Are you going to propose to JJ?” Brooke asked, seeing the smile on her mother’s face.

“Yea sweetie,” she replied. “Is that okay by you?”

Excitedly, Brooke nodded her head. “Do you think we can call her mom now too?”

“I think she’d probably like that a lot, but wait until I propose okay?”

Brooke smiled wide and looked toward her bag. “Can I see the ring?”

Y/N pulled it out, pretty proud of her purchase. It was a round sapphire in the middle with two round diamonds flanking it. “It’s so pretty!” Brooke exclaimed. “I’m so excited! Can we go now?”

“Sure, baby. I told JJ we’d meet her, Henry and Michael in 20 minutes, so go tell Olivia to get her flip flops on.”

As Brooke ran out of the room, screaming to Olivia to get her shoes on, Y/N slipped the ring and the scrapbook back into her beach bag. Not that they weren’t already a big, happy family, but more than anything, Y/N wanted to put a ring on it. 

—-

“Henry! Brooke! No more than knee deep and stay within our sight!” Y/N called out. She and JJ were so tired from splashing around in the water for the past two hours, but the kids and their boundless energy wanted to stay in a while longer, so that was the stipulation. 

“Okay mom!” That was Henry calling back. 

“He called me mom!” she said, her voice strained with tears. She loved those boys more than her own life. 

JJ nodded and pressed a kiss to her nose while Michael and Olivia made sandcastles nearby. The day could not have been more perfect. Tiring yes, but perfect. One had to expect tired with four kids 11 and under. “I have something for you,” Y/N whispered. Her voice was nearly drowned out by the waves crashing onto the shore. As she reached into the bag to grab the scrapbook, she saw Brooke whispering to Henry. Henry’s face lit up and Y/N could only assume that her daughter had told Henry she was going to propose.

Both of them ran up to shore and started talking to the younger ones. She had no idea what they were doing, but it looked like they were all working together. JJ started to flip through the book, her eyes brimming with tears as she passed all the pictures of their big and crazy family. Y/N was resting her head in her lap, pushing away tears before they could fall onto the pages of the scrapbook she’d made. As she neared the end, Y/N reached into her bag, the velvet box causing her own heart to skip a beat. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. Y/N pulled the scrapbook down to reveal her head still in her lap, a velvet box cushioning a shiny ring in front of her face. “Oh my god.” She lifted her hands up to her mouth and stifled her cries. Brooke and Olivia pointed to their place in the sound. They’d written “Will you marry our mommy?”

“Will you marry me, JJ?” 

Henry then pointed to his and Michael’s place in the sand. They’d written “yes.”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” she cried. She bent her head down and grabbed Y/N’s face, placing kiss after kiss on her sun-swept skin. A round of applause erupted around them from not only the kids, but from passersby too. “You planned this whole thing?”

Y/N turned over and pushed off the ground, pressing a soft peck to her lips. “The kids did the writing on their own. I had no clue about that. But you will? You’ll marry me? Say it again.”

“Yes, I’ll marry you!” she yelled, wrapping her arms around her neck. After Y/N slipped the ring onto JJ’s finger, the kids piled on top of them. One big, happy - sandy - family.


	3. Spoiled Surprise

“It’s their first anniversary, we have to do something!” Brooke exclaimed. She, her sister and her older strep-brother were trying to come up with something to do for their mothers. Michael was a little too young to care about the planning of it all, but they were pretty sure once they figured something out, he’d get in on the fun. “Have you been saving up your allowance?”

Henry pulled out his wallet and presented her with the 50 dollars he’d been saving since they got married. He and Brooke had overheard their Auntie Garcia talking about a year down the road and ‘them being so happy and throwing an anniversary party for them,’ but he and Brooke wanted to beat their aunt to the punch. “How much do you have?”

Brooke frowned and pulled out her money. They were almost all crumpled up singles and a five or two, but she still had a decent amount. “I have 35.”

“I have 20!” Olivia cried, running out of her room with her money in hand. “How much is that all together?”

Henry placed all the money on his bed and got to counting. “We have $105. What can we do for that amount of money?”

“Can we throw a surprise party?” Brooke asked.

“None of us can drive so how are we supposed to get supplies with Mom and Mommy knowing?” Olivia added. 

Michael was sitting in the corner of the room playing a game. None of the other three children thought he was listening but all of a sudden, he piped up. “Uncle Spencer.”

“What about him Michael?”

“He can take us to the store.”

He had a point. Out of all their aunts and uncles, Spencer would probably be the best one to tell about the party. He could keep a secret. “That sounds like a good idea,” Olivia laughed. “Auntie Penelope can’t keep a secret.”

“But we have to invite people to the party,” Brooke said, panic staining her voice. “How are we supposed to do that and make it a surprise?”

Henry sat down on his bed and pondered the question for a moment before answering. “Well, Uncle Spencer can tell everyone at work and make sure that he swears Aunt Penelope to secrecy and then I can send an email to the rest of the people we want to invite like Dad and Grandma and Grandpa.”

“Okay that sounds good. Operation Anniversary has started!” Olivia screamed.

—-

After texting his Uncle Spencer to ask him for help, the four of them went shopping with him on a day when he was babysitting. “What do you want to get for them?” Spencer asked, smiling at how grown his nephews and nieces were getting. 

“We pooled all our money together and we have $105, so we wanted to get some balloons, and stuff to make a german chocolate cake because both of them love that cake, and then we wanted to get pizza for everybody, but that may go a bit over $105 so we don’t know what to do,” Henry said sheepishly. Even with all their saving, food was expensive.

Spencer smiled proudly and ruffled Henry’s hair. “Don’t worry about that. Whatever extra money you need for pizza I’ll give you.”

“Okay good,” Brooke said, letting go of the breathe she’d been holding. She wanted everything to be perfect but stuff was expensive. 

Michael stood up from his place in the shopping cart that he was pretending was a race car and held out his own little wallet. Even at six, JJ and Y/N had made it a point to give him an allowance in exchange for chores done. “I have this much money. I think it’s $20. Can we get Mom and Mommy flowers too?”

Spencer double-checked his younger nephew’s math and smiled. “We have enough money for flowers, but since the party is a couple weeks away, we have to wait to get them until then, okay? You can all decide what flowers you want and I’ll pick them up.”

“Thank you, Uncle Spencer,” Olivia said, hugging her incredibly tall Uncle’s leg. 

“No problem, love.”

Numerous stores, fifteen dollars in balloons, and about 20 dollars in ingredients for chocolate cake, they returned home, hiding everything either under Henry’s bed or in the back of the refrigerator where they hoped neither of their mothers would notice. The pizza for such a large group would drain the rest of their money, or nearly all of it, but they were also going to need helium to blow up the balloons, so Spencer made a note to himself to return to the party store and grab a mini-tank with his own money. It was probably going to run about $45, but he wasn’t about to take that from the kids’ budget.

—-

“Brooke! Olivia! Come look at this!” 

Holding out his phone, he watched with bated breath as his sisters looked over the email he was about to send about the party. 

Hi everyone! 

Since it’s Mom and Mommy’s first anniversary, we wanted to throw a party. It’s going to be next Saturday, but it’s a surprise so don’t tell them! I mean you Aunt Penelope! (I’m sorry. I love you. It’s Henry writing the email by the way). The party is going to start at noon and I’m not sure how long it’ll last. Maybe a couple hours? I don’t know. Anyway, don’t tell anyone and send me an email if you can come. Thanks!

Love, 

Henry, Brooke, Olivia and Michael  
“That looks good to me,” Olivia said. “Can I press send? I feel like we’re on an undercover mission.” She giggled as Henry handed her the phone. Once the email was sent. They were good to go.

—-

As JJ laughed at the corny ass joke her wife was saying on the other end of the phone, she felt her phone buzz. “Hold on, babe. Just got an email.” 

Quickly, she glanced over the email and nearly started crying. The kids didn’t mean to send this to her. They must’ve put her email in by mistake.

“What is it?” Y/N asked.

JJ deleted the email and put the phone back against her ear. “This kids sent me an email by accident. Honey, they’re throwing us a surprise party for our anniversary.”

“Oh my god,” Y/N cooed. “We have the best kids. Okay, we have to pretend we don’t know.”

“Definitely.”

“Who’s helping them with this?” Y/N wondered.

JJ couldn’t help but laugh as the email showed up in her head. “Well not Garcia, because Henry told her specifically to not tell us.”

“That’s amazing. They do know their Auntie.”

—-

Both Henry and Brooke had been cleared by their moms to stay home alone if it was just for a little while, under an hour or two, so their Uncle Spencer took Olivia and Michael to go grab flowers. They’d all decided on lilies. The balloons were already blown up and Uncle Spencer had already placed the order for pizza. 

Now, the two eldest were trying their hardest to make a chocolate cake. There was flour everywhere and they were eating more chocolate chips than they were using, but the batter did look good. “So we have to wait for Uncle Spencer to help us with the oven,” Brooke said, glancing down at her clothes which were covered in flour. “Maybe we should get changed and clean up a little before hand?”

“That sounds good.”

Two hours later, the cake was out of the oven and cooling off, waiting for frosting. Uncle Spencer had returned with the two youngest and everyone was starting to arrive. JJ and Y/N waited down the block until a little bit after noon so they could be sure they weren’t ruining he surprise. “Ready?”

“Yea,” JJ said, pulling away from the curb. “Let’s go hug our babies.”

—-

“They’re coming up the stairs!” Henry whispered. “Everyone get ready!”

When the door opened, the entire group screamed out. “Surprise! Happy Anniversary!”

Y/N did her best to act surprised and JJ just started to cry, a little overwhelmed at the generosity of their kids. “Thank you everyone!”

“We have pizza and we made cake!” Olivia said as she ran toward them.

“This was all your planning?” Y/N asked the kids.

Her daughters and Michael all vigorously nodded their heads, but Henry went up to JJ and gave her a hug. “Did Aunt Penelope tell you?”

“You think I knew?” JJ asked.

“I can see it on your face,” he said disappointedly. “Did she tell you?”

“No,” JJ said, kissing Henry’s cheek. “You put my email into the email you sent.”

Henry banged his head against his mom’s shoulder. “Dammit.”

“Language!” She whispered, trying to stifle the laugh.

“Sorry,” he said, his head snapping up. “Sorry. I didn’t meant that…we made cake. You want cake?”

“Are you trying to bribe your mother to forget about your potty mouth?” She asked.

“Maybe…but also…cake.”

He ran toward the kitchen and pointed to the chocolate frosted cake on the counter. It was a good thing they were cute.


End file.
